Magic Star Items
= Magic Star Greatsword: = Crafted using 1 Magic Reactor+10 Magic Star Ingots * +75 ATK * Hitting enemies that have Magic Attribut, with this sword gives you Magitons * The sword itself takes 2 Weapon slots instead of 1! = Magic Star Helmet: = Crafted using 3 Magic Star Ingots+2 Magic Star Cores+1 Magix * +30 DEF * Holes if needed because of horns. * 10% of Magic damage gets reflected back to the enemy. = Magic Star Shuriken: = Crafted using 4 Magic Star Ingots+1 Magix * +25 ATK * Has a 10% chance to remove one's Magic Attribut = Magic Star Vogim Trap: = Crafted using 10 Firitons+10 Watitons+10 Chaotic Light Shards+100 Magitons+15 Magix+1 Magic Star Core+6 Magic Star Ingots+5 Magic Reactors+50 Chaotic Magic Ingots+1 Fire Vogim Trap+1 Water Vogim Trap+1 Magic Vogim Trap+1 Light Vogim Trap+1 Infinity Galaxy Vogim Trap * Acts as a Spike Trap. * If the enemy is too close, attacks the enemy, the attack is buffed with StrengthII, in addition, all heads attack! * This trap scares Neutobs and Magobs and Magic Masters. * Each head shoots a different Fireball! ** Right head (its right, not yours!): Shoots Eclipseballs! ** Center head: Shoots Moonballs! ** Left head (its left, not yours!): Shoots Nebulaballs! * Can only work in a STRAIGHT LINE * Has the L.E.B.A attack except is is BlastII and Sky BlastI * Has Nebula Eyes, Nebula Fur, Nebula Horns, every Nebula Event fireball, Nebula Skull, every Nebula Event tail, each skull has their own color of Nebula Event Light, Triple Heads. * Magic Vogim Trap: ** 116000 HP (Original 20000) ** 5670 ATK (Original 450) ** -520 DEF (Original 200) * So basically this trap is overpowered, since it gives extra stats, is immune to most magical debuffs but takes 2* damage from Plant enemies, has fireballs that could burn you, blind you, steal your life, home on you, attract to you, freezes you, shock you, amazes you, in addition, haunt, curse, summon the undead using the tails, and has 3 heads! Can be bought/sold from/to Fiesta for 2600 Liash OR 26000 points/1500 Liash, this is a Contraband Item that reduces Reputation by 55%! But gives 25% Reputation if sold = Magic Insectiskull Beast Trap: = Crafted using 1 Magic Skelebeast Trap+2 Magic Greatswords+1 Magic Star Helmet+1 Ultima-Elemental-Reactor+1 Magic Reactor+1 Cosmic Magic Star * This is a trap that will not attack skeletons, humans, and Vogims. * This is a trap that flies, meaning they will be following the enemy, or be flying away from them. * It bites the enemy, may use the swords, and can shoot magic too, as well as cosmic magic. * Magic Insectiskull Beast Trap: ** 3000 HP ** 100 DEF ** ATK: *** Bite: 25 ATK *** Sword: 125 ATK *** Magic: 100 ATK *** Cosmic Magic: 150 ATK ** SPD: 0 SPD *** Sand: 0 SPD *** Ice: 0 SPD *** Water: (Floats above water because of the Cosmic Magic Star) 5 SPD *** Air: 23 SPD *** Space: 10 SPD Can be sold to Fiesta for 1000 Liash, this is a Contraband Item that reduces Reputation by 30%! But gives 10% Reputation if sold